Y' Scared?
by ObsessiveDevil
Summary: Naruto was scared of ghosts, but there's no way he'd tell Neji that. Shounen-ai, Shojo-ai. NejiNaru TentenSaku


\/p>

-1**"****Y****'**** Scared?****"**

**Notes: Naruto and Sakura are 15. Tenten, Lee and Neji are 16.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, Shojo-ai, a Wet shirt, a French maid outfit, Stripping for no apparent reason, hormones and utter lust.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto was scared of ghosts, but there was no way he was going to tell Neji that.

Halloween was the worst time of the year for someone afraid of ghosts. Naruto knew this all too well, and tends to stay inside on the night of Halloween. Away from all the children who dressed up as witches and zombies and mummies and devils and mad scientists and ghosts and ghouls and things that go bump in the night… that all looked very realistic. But most of all, Naruto stayed away from Neji Hyuuga.

Ever since the very first mission Naruto had shared with Neji and his team, when Tsunade had told them they had to exorcise and ghost, Neji had been trying to scare Naruto in so many ways it was impossible to count. And Naruto figured Halloween would be the best time for Neji to strike. But that was tonight, and it was still morning, Naruto still had time to devise and plan to completely avoid the elder teen.

"Pay attention Naruto!" screamed his pink haired team-mate, snapping the usually hyper active blonde out of his thoughts. He turned round just in time to be hit in the face with something small, round and green; not unlike a tennis ball. Losing his balance he fell backwards, only to have two strong arms wrapped round his waist, pulling his against a muscled torso, stopping his fall. Naruto looked up at his saviour. He groaned as he caught sight of the one person he was trying to avoid. The boy of destiny's eyes were filled with amusement as he smirked down at the boy in his arms.

"What a _youthful _display of energy you showed to save _poor_ Naruto from his fall! very valiant Neji!" Shouted the brunettes teacher, full of enthusiasm as always. Neji rolled his eyes and let go of Naruto, who stumbled around until he found his balance.

Sakura and Tenten giggled a little, looking at the two boys and whispering behind their hands. Gai punched the air excitedly.

"Alright my eternal rival!" he shouted in Kakashi's face, "What will it be this time?" he asked, Kakashi held his palm to his forehead.

"You came all the way here, with your entire team, just to challenge me?" he asked, Gai's face fell.

"Actually, it was Neji's idea." he stated.

Tenten and Sakura's giggles got louder, Naruto almost fell over again, he knew it, Neji was plotting something!

"Fine, since it was Neji's idea, and since its Halloween, we'll have a team challenge." Kakashi began; on the outside his expression was blank, but on the inside he couldn't deny he was probably going to enjoy this. "we have until midnight tonight to scare the other team. Which ever team wimps out first is the looser. Making the other team the winner" the copy-nin explained, looking around the group at large. Gai and his student look-a-like, lee, jumped into the air in childish excitement. 

"Leave it to my eternal rival to come up with something so festive!" said Gai, wiping a tear from his eye. The two females looked like they could murder their teachers. Neji was smirking at Naruto, Naruto looked scared out of the little wits he had. Tenten whispered something to Sakura, who then giggled again.

"Come Tenten, Lee, Neji!" shouted the green clad man. "Lets get to work on are game-plan!" 

Neji shot one last smirk at the blonde boy, before following his team. That couldn't have gone more smoothly, now he had an _excuse _to try and scared Naruto.

Naruto had been on alert since then, even more alert then before. Kakashi and Gai had established rules for their challenge.

1) If neither team had given in before midnight, then the challenge ended and it was a tie.

2) Not everyone in the team had to show they were scared for the team to loose. Only one person had to show fear for the whole team to be out.

3) No physical harm was allowed to be inflicted. If physical harm was inflicted, then the team of the guilty was instantly out.

These rules did not make Naruto feel better. 

"Boo" said a familiar voice behind him, Naruto's hair stood on end, and he forced himself not to shiver.

"N…N…Neji!" he squeaked out, grinning brightly. He remembered Kakashi's game plan. They'd picked someone off Gai's team to be the one they tried to scare. Kakashi told them not to go after Gai, since as pompous as he was, he wasn't scared easily. Naruto and Sakura decided not to ask him how he knew this. Sakura had quickly chosen Tenten, and Kakashi the two look-a-likes, which left Naruto with Neji. He felt like the whole world was against him that Halloween. He had almost no doubt that Gai's team had the same strategy, and by the looks of things, Neji had offered to try and scared Naruto. Gods hated him.

"Y' Scared?" the elder boy whispered as he passed by. The blonde frowned, catching Neji's hand before he could disappear. Neji looked down at his pale hand, being held in Naruto's sun kissed one, then back at Naruto's determined blue eyes.

"Don't think I'll be frightened that easily." he glared at his companion, "You better watch out."

Just down the road, Tenten and Sakura quickly hid round the corner and smirked. Today was going to be interesting. Sure, their teachers still deserved to be murdered, but it might be fun to find out what their team mates were frightened of. 

Naruto had been able to avoid Neji all day, and made it back to his apartment safely. It was coming up seven, and all the trick or treaters would be out soon, but he was safe, kids never came to his door. Their parents didn't allow them, they were probably scared 'that kyuubi kid' might attack or something. Naruto didn't question their motives, but settled down to try and get some sleep, knowing soon he would have to abandon his attempts to go meet Kakashi. Their team had decided to meet at 10 and stay together for the last two hours, the time in which they were certain Gai's team would try to scare them the most. Naruto had to admit it was a good plan, but he couldn't shake that feeling in his stomach which told him something was going to go terribly wrong.

When the small, and slightly off clock on Naruto's bedside table struck 9, there was a small, neat nock at the door. Without thinking the blonde boy went and opened it, he clamped his hand over his mouth to stop from screaming.

Neji smirked coldly, raising his hand and ruffling Naruto's hair. Now Naruto really was scared, Neji didn't ruffle peoples hair, what was the Hyuuga up to? The brunette stopped concentrating his chakra to the bottom of his feet so he could stand on the ceiling, and he flipped the right side up.

"Y' Sacred?" he asked, and Naruto (who still had his hand over his mouth) shook his head violently. "Good, can I come in?" asked the Hyuuga, Naruto stepped aside, finally noticing the rain which must have started while he was asleep, and the fact that Neji was soaked. 

Neji walked into Naruto's small apartment, sliding his baggy t-shirt over his head, he turned round to meet eyes with the blonde. All Naruto could do was blush at the amazing body in front of him. Stumbling over and taking the other boys damp shirt over the radiator. Neji leant against the wall; black, skin tight jeans made even tighter by their wetness. Naruto blushed even more and looked away, wiping his mind of all indecent thoughts. _What _was he _thinking?_ But gods, if he wasn't mortally afraid of what Neji would do to him if he did, he would have run his fingers over those temptingly tight abs from the moment he saw them. 

Okay, that was the last time he went away with Jiyaira!

"You live in a pretty dodgy area don't you?" 

Well that was a strange thing to say, he knew he didn't live in a mansion like the Hyuuga's, but it wasn't an _overly_ bad place to live. He looked up and past Neji, but not quite _at_ Neji.

"Well, there's some pretty interesting stories about his place." carried on Neji as if he didn't really care is the other was listening or not, "About the ghost"

"G-ghost?"

"Yeah, there was this really pretty lady, with blonde hair and dazeling blue eyes, and tanned skin. She had a big love for bright colours, and almost always wore orange and black dresses. In any case, she had a sister, who was the land lady. But her sister was incredibly jealous of her looks and murdered her. Apparently it was horrible, she stabbed her with their fathers penknife until she was dead, and then disposed of the body in the basement underneath the travellers kitchen."

Neji smirked at Naruto's wide eyes.

"But we don't have a travellers kitchen here" the blonde tried to argue.

"They converted into more flats about 50 years ago. But you can still get down to the basement. Anyway, the really odd thing is, about 31 years ago, a young girl was murdered in her bed on Halloween. No one found who did it, but she looked a lot like the sister in the story, the one who was murdered, when they found her she was covered in tiny cuts, like she'd been stabbed with a small knife over and over again. 31 years before that it was a young boy who was murdered, and 31 years before, an elderly lady. All in the same circumstances, all with a striking resemblance to the first Halloween victim. It's how orange and black became the Halloween colours"

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and audibly gulped. Blonde hair? Blue eyes? Tanned skin? And love for orange? Oh Gods no! 

Neji came up behind him, running a hand through his long hair indifferently, once again smirking at the younger boy. "But they're just stories, so… how about it?" he said, spinning Naruto round so they could meet eye to eye, unfortunately, Naruto was shorter then he'd thought, and so for the kyuubi kid it was more like eye to chest. The kid spluttered some fowl obscenity before looking at Neji's eyes, and not at his tight, toned, muscular body. His fingers twitched at his sides.

"How about what?" he asked, surprised at the stability of his own voice.

"How about we go check out the basement." replied the elder of the two. He'd found a small window which lead to a basement/storage room awhile back. "Or are y' scared?"

Naruto gulped again and shook his head slowly. "I… I'm not scared" he managed, he was even able to lead Neji out of the apartment. The rain had cleared up, but Neji's shirt was still sopping, thanks to the fact that Naruto's heat had been cut off last week. So Neji left the flat shirtless. Two girls who were supposed to be scaring each other watched from the motel across the street. They giggled slightly as the saw Naruto rush after the sex-god Neji. Tenten had to be caught by Sakura when she almost leant to far out the window. Both girls quickly hid behind the curtain as the Hyuuga looked their way, even though they knew it was no use. Neji could just Byakugan them if he wanted to.

Once Neji found the window again, he didn't hesitate to climb inside, after a moments wait he pushed his head back outside to find a fidgeting Naruto. He raised his eyebrows. 

"Are you sure about this?" asked the blonde. 

"Y' Scared?" 

"No, but if my landlord finds out, _he__'__ll _probablymurder me in my bed!" Neji smirked. If he was worried about being murdered in his bed, there was a very simple solution to that. 

"You'll be fine, c'mon" he ducked his head back into the room. A moment later he was joined by Naruto. Neji looked at his friend, this was going to be easier then he thought. Right now he figured all he had to do was say 'boo' and Naruto would scream. As it was he had something much funnier up his sleeve. He checked his watch. Only two minutes now.

Neji's watched bleep, signalling it was 10 o'clock and Neji's plan went into a effect. He was just lucky he'd been able to find the room that morning, and had had lots of time to set up and go over the plan with his team, before he brought everyone favourite knuckle-head ninja down there.

First came that horrible, witch like cackle (courtesy of the lovely lady who kept loosing her cat allowing Neji to record her laughter), and then the thunder, before the lightning. Oh yeah, Neji could put a tape together and set it on a timer! Then the lights went out.

"Neji?" he heard the blonde whisper. "Where are you? And what was that? Did the thunder just come before the lightning? Neji?" 

Neji could see Naruto working himself into a state and decided it was time for a little bit of acting. Since it seemed the rest of his plan wasn't going to work. What ever happened to Lee and Tenten rushing in and scaring the pants off of Naruto? He guessed they had abandoned him.

"it's okay, we'll just get out of here." he said, taking Naruto's hand, the blonde gripped at the little warmth gratefully. "C'mon, the windows this way" he added, pulling on Naruto's hand gently, Naruto followed without complaint, trying to rid his mind of the image of himself, cold and naked and covered in tiny cuts, surrounded by a pool of his own blood. 

Neji made it to the window, and was about to push his head through when it slammed shut in his face. When he tried to push it open, he realised it had locked automatically, and could only be opened with a key. Neji really didn't want to be stuck down there with a nervous and freaked out Naruto.

"err…" he looked down at Naruto, who's wide eyes told him he was afraid, he didn't need to ask again. "We're stuck" he said simply, Naruto stuffed his fists into the pockets of the bright orange jumpsuit and kicked the wall.

"Destiny can suck sometimes" he heard the elder boy say, and couldn't help but laugh, sitting down beside the brunette. 

"You got that right." he said, after a moment he realised his friend was shivering. "Are you okay?" he asked, Neji just nodded standing up.

"I just need to get these wet clothes off." he said, slipping off his shoes and socks, and tugging down his jeans. Leaving him with only his boxers on, and showing off his sexy body to the occupants of the room. Which was Naruto, who suddenly found his shoelaces very interesting. "Sorry" he heard Neji say, and fought the urge to look up and openly gape at the tightness of Neji's chest and the muscular legs he had no problem showing off, and the gorgeously toned stomach and- "I just needed to get them off, they were freezing"

Naruto nodded dumbly and felt the heat rise in his cheeks as one little question came to mind. _'__aren__'__t you__'__re boxers freezing as well?__'_Thoughts like that were stupid though, he was attracted to Sakura right? But if he was attracted to Sakura, why was it the heat was not only rushing to his cheeks. 

Gods, when he got his hands on that perverted Sanin… it would not be pretty. He wriggled around in his seat on a box full of books and hoped to the Gods Neji didn't notice. The boy of thought was looking for a way out, and Naruto could help but watch as he stretched upwards, showing off his underarms and- OH GODS! Naruto couldn't bring himself to turn his head, so he brought his hand to cover his eyes instead. 

As Neji stretched upwards, his stomach lifted, but his boxers stayed put, slipping slightly to reveal a neat, god-damn-sexy, perfect trail of hair. If they slipped just a little further then… Naruto stopped himself before his thoughts became too indecent, wriggling around a little more and closing his eyes, refusing to believe he was aroused by Neji! Damn Jiyaira. 

"Hey Naruto?" the blonde 'eeped' at Neji's voice. Neji ignored this response. "Did you hear that?" Naruto was too pre-occupied with his thoughts to remember he was in a room Neji had told him was inhabited by a dead body and ghost. 

"No more tricks Neji." he said quietly.

"I'm not trying to trick you." replied the elder, and he wasn't. he'd heard something. Like the whoosh of curtains. But there weren't any curtains. Both boys feel silent, straining their ears to hear anything out of the ordinary. An owl hooted outside, Neji checked his watch, 10:30 PM. The rain had started again about 15 minutes ago. And then they heard it, the Whoosh of curtains being battered around by the wind, but where were the curtains?

"Look Neji, whatever you're trying to pull, its not working, so call it off." Naruto said, but he didn't sound too brave when he said it, and Neji would have called it off, except he had no idea what it was. He told Naruto this and the blonde was quick to his side. Neji had to stop himself from wrapping his arm around the blondes waist. Naruto looked just like a girl who need some guy to wrap his arm around her waist and tell her it would be okay. Then again there was no way he was telling Naruto this, he'd probably get punched in the face. 

"What are you doing here?" asked an unfamiliar voice. Neji then _did _wrap his arm around Naruto's waist, mostly to make sure the blonde was still there. He didn't exactly want to be alone right then, so he was certain Naruto wouldn't. he pulled Naruto forcefully against his side. Naruto 'eeped' and squirmed a little, but other then that made no move to break free, and thankfully for Neji, no move to punch the brunette in the face. He searched around for the unidentified and faceless voice in the darkness. Naruto, although scared out of his wits, was semi glad it was dark. Otherwise Neji would have spotted the noticeable bulge in Naruto's now very tight trousers. 

"I asked what you were doing here?" said the same voice, a white light appeared in the corner. Neji was about to go check it out when Naruto caught his wrist. Neji gave him a look.

"There is no way I'm letting you get eaten by some ghost!" Naruto whispered frantically, and as if on cue a growl was heard. Neji quickly scanned the area and pushed Naruto behind a rack of pots and pans. 

"quick, give me your jacket." he said, Naruto's dirty thought (courtesy of Jiyaira, the pervert) were quickly stamped out by another growl. Although he had to admit that one did sound more like a 'just fuck him already' growl. His face went up in flames as he wordlessly handed over his Jacket. He turned around to hide his ever growing blush, and his ever tightening trousers. 

Neji flung the jacket into the clearing in the middle of the room and quickly hid behind the racks again. Hearing more growls and some added ripping noises. After all the noises went away Neji peeked out again to see Naruto's jacket in shreds. 

_wait a minute_ he suddenly thought, _what__'__s the connection between a ghost and a wild animal? _he asked himself.

"I'm going to get stabbed to death aren't I?" asked Naruto behind him. Neji rolled his eyes and sat down, pulling Naruto into him. Naruto's eyes widened, there was no way he could miss it now! 

Neji didn't miss 'it'. He'd noticed 'it' from almost the moment Naruto himself had noticed 'it'. But he was ignoring 'it' so he didn't embarrass Naruto further. Now he put his hand on Naruto's head and pushed him against his chest comfortingly.

"You're not going to get stabbed to death idiot!" he scolded, "I made that up." 

"But what about now?" replied Naruto, gesturing to the fact that they were hiding from an invisible enemy, behind a rack of pots and pans. Neji chuckled slightly. 

"I don't know about you, but I don't really fancy being eaten just yet." I have a hunch, give me your t-shirt." he said, Naruto, not wanted any more of his clothes ripped to pieces, shook his head.

"Use your own clothes!" he spat. Neji looked down at the only item of clothing his had left. Naruto followed his gaze, winced and wordlessly took off his t-shirt, handing it to Neji. Neji smirked at him victoriously. He screwed up the t-shirt and threw it with expertise at the light. The light went out.

"Thought so." whispered the Hyuuga boy. Naruto frowned; shirtless, scared witless, not a clue as to why Neji was grinning, and very hard. 

Neji caught Naruto's arm and dragged him across the room, to the back corner (despite the blondes protests). When they reached the corner Neji picked up Naruto's t-shirt and saw a torch propped up against a box of wine.

"You can come out now." he said helpfully. Two very guilty looking girls appeared from behind a bookcase. Sakura's hair was ruffled, and Tenten couldn't let go of her sides. Both looked very red in the face, like they'd been stifling laughter. Sakura fell to the floor in giggles first, closely followed by Tenten. After a moment they both stood up straight. 

"Okay, we did it!" said Sakura.

"But you really shouldn't have told us where you'd be!" interrupted Tenten. 

"And we swear the window wasn't our fault!"

"that was the wind"

"But we do have the key." 

The two girls explained, opening the windows and letting themselves out.

"Tenten, I'm assuming this is your doing?" he pointed at the remains of Naruto's jacket. Tenten nodded. Neji grinned. "Nice handy work" 

Tenten left, and Neji was about to follow when Naruto yanked on his hair. 

"JESUS BLOODY CHRIST!" shouted the brunette, clamping his hand to the back of his neck where many hairs had been pulled out by the sheer force of Naruto's angry pull. "What the fuck was that for?" he asked angrily, nursing the back of his neck.

"You didn't need my T-shirt or jacket!" Naruto shouted, "You could have just Byakuganed that!" Neji 'ohed' so that was why his neck had to suffer.

"Tell me, are you really annoyed?" he asked, making a point to look down at where Naruto was still having trouble calming down. The blonde blushed feverously and wriggled a bit, Neji smirked for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Sure, I could have used Byakugan. Or I could get a cute blonde out of two items of clothing… what would you have done?" he asked, enjoying watching Naruto squirm. had he just been _cute_? 

Neji took Naruto's shoulders and pulled him into a sweet, chaste kiss. Pulling back he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. He let his lips brush teasingly against Naruto's as he spoke. "You don't have to answer that." he said, teasingly running a hand up the others thigh. Naruto gasped. "I think I already know." 

Naruto wrapped his arms around Neji's neck, finally finding some confidence. "So, tell me, were Y' scared?" he asked, Neji smirked against the boys lips.

"I'll admit it when you do." he replied, pushing Naruto against a wall and proceeding with some… well I'll leave it to your imagination, but lets just say Naruto eventually took care of his embarrassing little problem.

Outside two girls, after getting over their giggles, sighed blissfully. Tenten and Sakura peeked into the window to see where there friends had gotten to, and after awhile of incredulous watching Tenten turned to Sakura.

"That looks like a good idea." said her pinked haired lover. Tenten grinned and rushed Sakura back to the motel they had been staying at earlier in the day. 

The next day Kakashi found his two students waiting for him at the bridge, neither were talking, but both were smiling stupidly as if nothing could go wrong. Flipping his favourite little book out he decided not to scold them for not showing up last night. By the looks of things they'd been occupied with their friends on team Gai. He snickered to himself. At least he'd one the challenge. Seeing Gai scream in fright had so been worth dressing up in the French maid outfit.

**WOW! I am so glad with this result. Its not my usual stuff, but it cheered me up a lot. I hope you all have fun reading this! **

\/p> 


End file.
